The invention relates generally to electrical connectors such as, for example, connectors suitable for use in audio systems. Condensor microphones, having an internal preamplifier powered by an internal battery, are coupled to external audio amplifiers by conventional male and female connectors. The microphone handle typically has a manually operated electrical switch to disconnect the battery from the preamplifier during standby times when the connectors are apart. Otherwise, the preamplifier would drain battery power unnoticed by those using the audio equipment. A disadvantage with the manual switch is that the operator may negligently leave the switch on resulting in a dead battery. Another problem is that electrostatic charges may couple to the microphone audio output through the disconnected connector, possibly damaging internal preamplifier components such as, for example, a Field Effect Transistor. Although this problem may be addressed by manually connecting the microphone audio to common when the connectors are apart, this approach is also subject to operator negligence. In addition, use of manual switches requires numerous wiring and soldering steps during assembly.